1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a furrow closing mechanism on agricultural planters, and more particularly to a planter having adjustable furrow closing wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Planters with a plurality of seed meters may plant seeds upon or in the ground at various depths and spacings. A furrow opener, such as a double-disc opener having a pair of downwardly and slightly forwardly converging discs, creates a furrow in the soil for receiving seeds dropped through a dispensing tube. Gauge wheels provide support for the planter and limit the depth of penetration of the furrow opener into the ground. A pair of closing wheels attached at the rear of the planter closes the seed furrow after the seeds have been deposited therein. Some designs mount the closing wheels on a single shaft while other designs position the closing wheels in a staggered arrangement using with each wheel on a different shaft.
It is desirable to provide an adjustment mechanism so that the angle of the closing wheels can be changed to close the furrow less or more aggressively for different soil types and field conditions. It would therefore be desirable to have a closing wheel adjustment mechanism for planters having closing wheels using single or dual shaft designs that changes the angle of the closing wheels.